Percy Jackson son of Zeus
by o.Silvester Beauchamp
Summary: There is no denying that Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace are the two most hard core characters in the first series. So for fun let's swap their Godly parents and change the first prophecy slightly and see what we get.
1. Chapter 1

Percy lay on the sofa in his living room, with the same boredom that had been looming over him for the last few weeks. He wasn't used to doing nothing and the ADHD wasn't helping. for the last few days all that he had really been doing was watching classic Disney movies that he had grown up with. It was nice and a little melancholic, but who was he kidding he wasn't an indoor person! He belonged outside doing things!

It didn't help that the house was always empty. After his mom had died Percy had been living alone with nothing to live for. That is until "he" showed up, his almighty father Zeus. At first Percy thought the man would take him in and give him a new home. Oh how wrong could he have been! Zeus didn't come to Percy to help, he came to GET help! You see, most fathers ideas of a favour is asking their kid to fetch milk first thing in the morning, but no! Not with Zeus, with Zeus it was all "Here's the thing your a demi-god and I want you to go hunt down monsters for me, don't worry you probably want die." and it wasn't even that! the real thing that got under Percy's skin was the fact that he never once thanked him. He had been doing the mans dirty work for three years now and believe it or not the jerk thought Percy should be the grateful one. Ok so the guy hid him from all the other gods to stop them from killing him but if it was going to be such a hassle why even bother having an affair (especially on _his_ particularly psychotic wife).

Percy would never admit it but he was lonely. But seriously, there was apparently this whole camp where other demi-gods went to, but he couldn't. "Why?" you ask, well that's because Percy is always going to be Zeus's useful little secret. And after he had pretty much been kicked out of every school in New York he couldn't even make friends with mortals.

Gods, Percy was bored! he almost wished his father would come give him an assignment. He instantly took it back when he noticed his father's reflection in the TV. Percy turned around to face the king of the gods.

"Hi dad."

"Perseus" the god responded. Percy practically flinched at his full first name. If one of them was to put on sunglasses you wouldn't see any similarities in the two men. Whilst Zeus was a tidy mad with blond combed back hair, and always dressed in exquisite suits, his son proffered to dress as informally as possible and until recently had the scruffiest cluster of black hair in the world, but Zeus had fixed that by making it so that the boys hair would always look tied. Which Percy quickly fixed, Zeus's fixing by cutting his hair so that it was only an inch long (so now he looked a bit like a cross between a kid out of Juvi and Robert Paterson).

"So," Percy started beginning to feel an uncomfortable silence "do you have a job for me? Or do you just want to know how I'm doing?" there was a tint of sarcasm that Zeus didn't appear to notice.

"I do. It would appear that there are possible children of Hades going to a nearby school." there was a distinct edge of distaste to the idea of his brother having children. Hypocrite. So it would seem that Zeus wasn't the only one of the big three that lacked restraint.

"Where do I find these kids of Hades" Percy asked, a little exited about meeting other kids of the big three.

"They go to a school by the name of Goody. Their names are Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Bianca is 18 and Nico is 16, seeing as you are in-between their ages you will have to grab them outside of their lessons."

"What should I do if they do turn out to be demi-gods?"

"Simply relay the information back to me and I will decide from there." Percy was a little worried about what his father might do to the poor guys, if his suspicions were true.

"Wait, don't they send satires and groups of demigods from Camp Half-Blood to check these things." Zeus nodded.

"But I get the sneaking suspicion that the other gods on Olympus are hiding things from me."

"Ok, then on a more worrying note. What if they instead discover who I am?" For a moment their matching eyes met. The only trait that they shared was their pure, electric blue eyes, both carrying a beautiful yet threatening gaze (no matter what emotions they really felt). Zeus broke the gaze by simply answering.

"Don't. Get. Caught." Percy let out a heavy sigh. This man would be the death of him he could swear it.

"When do I start?" Percy half asked, half grunted.

"Tomorrow 9 o'clock. You know where the school is?" Percy simply gave a grunt to confirm. And without another word the king of gods was gone.

Father son bonding what a truly beautiful thing.

* * *

Thalia had been arguing about what to listen to on the radio with Grover for about half an hour. for a very passive guy he was surprisingly defensive about his music.

"I am not listening to The Carpenters!" Thalia yelled a the satire for the millionth time.

"Well I don't won't to listen to Green Day. So let's compromise and listen to Jimi Hendrix." Thalia took her eyes off the road for a moment to stare at him in absolute disbelief.

"In what world is Jimi Hendrix a compromise for Green Day!?" and they continued their argument. Annabeth was impossibly reading a book in the back of the car as if she wouldn't even hear a nuke go off (well that's a daughter of Athena for you).

Thalia hid it well but some part of her really wanted to meet the de Angelo's soon. In hope that the daughter of Poseidon would finally have someone as her equal.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy wonder what the best word to describe to describe his feelings about school. He loathed it, despised it... (some other word that would help describe how much he hated it). He had had only been in school for about three days and he had already made some life long "friends". When he first arrived he had been expecting to get bullied by some smart ass mortals, but it seems wishes just don't come true. Instead he found himself getting bullied by monsters disguised as mortals, part of him really wished that they would come after him when he was alone so that he could blast them straight to Tartarus. And with his inherited temper it wasn't proving easy (another thing to thank his father for). Another weird thing was that there were two other new kids and they kept on giving him weird looks. One was a pretty blond girl that had grey eyes that were way too calculating for a girl of seventeen. The other was this scruffy brunet boy who always walked with a weird sort of limp (in both legs some how). There was a chance that they was also monsters so he stayed the hell away.

But in more successful news he had managed to find the di Anglos. A boy two years younger than Percy by the name of Nico and is sister Bianca who was three years older than her brother. They shared a lot of the same qualities, the same olive skin and dark hair and eyes. and apart from being a little antisocial they seemed like a rather average brother and sister. But knowing his father he probably wasn't going to be let out any time soon so he continued to study the siblings.

* * *

Thalia enjoyed being nineteen. Sure she was used to being able to tell people what to do due to being a daughter of Poseidon, but now she could push around even more aggressively because she was older.

She sure was glad she didn't have to go to school like Annabeth and Grover. She had convinced them as the most powerful she should have the freedom to go anywhere that she was needed without being obscured by lessons. But so far all she had been doing for the last few days was sit in the car, eat ice cream and listen to her Green Day CD on the stereo (Grover can suck it).

Thalia was so bored that when she saw Annabeth and Grover coming towards the car she nearly hugged them (and that would have been _very_ out of character). They both climbed into the car and unusually nervous.

"So?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Their defiantly demigods," Annabeth began, starting to pick up Thalias spirits "but we don't know if they really are kids of Hades" Thalias excitement instantly died. She was sick and tired of being the only child of the big three. Partly because no one was willing to spar with her and even the Ares kids were starting to get scared of her when she got angry.

"But that's not all." Grover nervously spoke up, drawing Thalias curiosity back. "I think there is another demi god in the school." he added with a half eater napkin hanging out of his mouth. Annabeth beet Thalia to the question.

"Who?" Grover looked more to Annabeth than to Thalia.

"You know that kid Percy Jackson?" Annabeth slammed her hand against her seat in triumph.

"I knew it!" Thalia glanced back and forth between her two companions.

"Is anyone going to explain to me or are we going to play twenty questions?" They both looked at her with Annabeth with excitement and Grover a impossibly looking more nervous than before.

"Percy Jackson is this kid that started about the same time we did. He has short black hair and really scary blue eyes, the girls won't talk to him because he's a complete hunk and their too shy, or their scared of him. And the guys won't go near him because they either resent him, because half the girls in school want him, or their scared of him." Thalia paused for a moment.

"So he's a "hunk" is he?" Grover went red from either anger or embarrassment or maybe both.

"I just... I didn't... Shut up!" Thalia and Annabeth laughed.

"But wait so the guy is good looking, what douse any of that have to do with him being a demi god?" Thalia asked going back onto subject. Annabeth took this one.

"There are defiantly monsters in the school, but they barley even notice us. They all seem to be interested in this Percy kid." Thalia felt like lightning had hit her.

"Wait! So are they also ignoring the di Angelo's?" Annabeth and Grover nodded in unison.

"So if they really are children of Hades and they rally are being ignored for this guy then..."

"He must also be achild of the big three, and a powerful one at that." Annabeth finished off. Thalia couldn't remember the last time she had felt this excited. She might just go on a monster killing rampage.


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia sat in the car bored witless, once again. But seriously how long did it take to grab two stupid demigods (and a potential third). She checked her watch, half three,_ finally._ She climbed out of the car a little too eager to meet up with Annabeth and Grover. The scanned the crowd for her friends but with little success, but what she did find was far more interesting.

There was a boy with short crow black hair running through the crowd of students with surprising elegance. But that was not what ought her attention what did that was the kid chasing after him. It was a big guy that was dressed in a janitors uniform, chasing the kid with a look that said _"I'm gonna rip you apart and suck the marrow out of your bones!" _

The big janitor guy was defiantly a monster. Thalia couldn't fight the smile splitting across her face. She broke straight into a sprint eager to finally get some action. Fortunately for the kid Thalia was a fast runner, but unfortunately the monster janitor was faster. But the kid something that usually would have been the dumbest thing in the world but in this case, rather convenient. He ran into an ally way.

Thalia's smirk grew. And now she was going to let out all that bolt up stress all over that poor unexpecting monster. Her mind momentarily drifted from her soon to be gleeful slaughter, _Who was that boy anyway._

* * *

Percy dashed into the ally way using the environment to his advantage. He ran down the ally, dead end. He turned to face the hungry monster. He watched as the 'mist' shimmered revealing what the creature truly was. The chimera growled at Percy with all three or it's heads

A smile cracked on his face, easy target. He manipulated the winds to lift himself up in to the air, out of the reach of the snapping chimera. When he was at a comfortable distance he puller his coin out of his pocket and flipped it **( yeah you guessed it I've given him Jason's weapon)** it landed in his hand and it turned into a glowing celestial bronze sword. He was about to fry the sucker, when he heard someone shout out.

"Hey!" Both Percy and the monster turned towards the shouting angry looking girl. She had followed them!? He couldn't help but feel impressed by her, and annoyed with himself for getting seen. But the far mor pressing matter was that she could see the chimera which meant that she was a demo god, which also meant that she would be from camp half blood, _damn._ But fortunately she seemed to have not noticed him.

The girl pulled a a pen out of her pocket which turned into sword, then she pulled on her bracelet which turned into a shield. Percy didn't know why but he flinched away in fear, there was something weird about that shield.

Percy wasn't sure wether he was more shocked or amazed by the girl. She fought like a demon, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to beat her. The move with a strange sort of elegance, but still fought with terrifying brutality. Holding the thing back with her shield and taking accurate strikes at the three headed kitty.

Percy ended up getting coughs up in watching the fight, like he were watching his favourite football teem. Much to the girls ignorance the chimeras snake tale began to wrapped it's self around her ankle. He panicked.

"Look out!" The girl flinched up in surprise. She stared at the boy hovering in the sky. _Oh, crud._ The snake tightened its grip and whipped the girl into one of the walls in the ally. The beast leaped on to of her, reared its lion head back, prepared to much on some Demi goddess.

But Percy snapped out of his fan boy mode and jumped into action. Gathering his electricity and directing it with his sword, he shot a violent bolt of lightning writ into the beast. Instantly turning the monster to dust and leaving dark scorch marks where the chimera had previously been.

He lowered himself to the ground and coausiously moved towards the shocked girl sitting at an odd angle against the wall. She was dressed in ratty black jeans and wore a 'death to Barbie' t-shirt with a black leather jacket in to of it. She had sharp features and the most untidily cut short hair he had ever seen, but those eyes. They had the most pure tone of green he had ever seen in his life he fought the urge to just gaze into them. She looked about 19 but still didn't have any signs of getting to that stage were people start taking their lives seriously. He silently made a promise to keep that to himself.

"Hi, I'm Percy." He said a little nervousness as he's took out his hand. And she lunged at him with her sword.


End file.
